1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics function execution method and apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A function execution apparatus is a device for executing the relevant function selected by a user through a keyboard, mouse, keypad, or touch screen. A conventional function execution device may include telematics functions. However, conventional devices have limited user interface capabilities.